Writer's Blockhead
by The Hellion
Summary: The ancient Stone of Knowing, an incredible tool or weapon depending on who wields its might, has now been found by a person whose potential use of it could be more disastrous than all the enemies of the Earth combined... a fanfic writer.


For a thousand years, the ancient Stone of Knowing, lay buried in   
the Earth. It had the potential to be an incredible tool or weapon   
depending on he who wielded its might. A terrible power it was, for he   
who did wield it would be able to look subconsciously into the hearts   
and minds of those he focused upon. If properly harnessed, he could   
even influence their actions and control them. This, the most dangerous   
weapon because of its ability to sway the minds of royalty and peasant   
alike, was originally made by a talented, but ass-ugly mage who wanted   
a girl he liked to go out with him. After he died many (very satisfied)   
years later, the stone was thought to have been lost. Nearly five   
centuries later, in the lot of an old building, it has been found by a   
person whose potential use of it could be more disastrous than all the   
enemies of the Earth combined.  
  
A fanfic writer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Writer's Blockhead  
  
The story of a cuckoo otaku.  
  
By Captain Zefram Mann  
  
Sailor moon, the Sailor Senshi, and all related characters are TM and   
copyright their respective owners, who aren't me. This story and all   
parts there of are mine alone are and protected by copyright law. This   
story may not be reposted without the express permission of the author   
(except for Mystery Science Theater purposes), namely me, so please   
ask first.  
  
This fic is rated R  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuso Atamano was walking home from yet another day of being an   
outcast and reject at school. If there was one thing that could be said   
about Kuso, it's that his life perfectly matched his name. One popular   
theory regarding the boy was that somewhere in his mother's womb, his   
body saw that there was no point in going on and simply gave up trying   
to continue masquerading as a life form. Kuso, however, being the   
stubborn bastard he was, didn't care what his body thought, and decided   
to be born anyway regardless of what he looked like. Short, slightly   
underweight, and with a face scarred by a loosing war on acne, Kuso was   
hardly a popular guy growing up. Having few friends, Kuso developed had   
many hobbies. Some boys built models, Kuso collected news articles.   
Articles in particular about the Sailor Senshi, the resident heroes of   
Japan. Some might wonder quietly why a young man might be so interested   
in five (to his knowledge) extremely pretty girls that wore extremely   
short skirts while fighting evil. Why they would wonder is anybody's   
guess, but they'd wonder nevertheless. For Kuso, it wasn't about the   
fact that they were the secret heroes in a war that went on underneath   
the very noses of Japan. No, it was that he had fantasies that were   
simply too big to be limited to normal girls. When Kuso had gotten a   
computer for his birthday, he had finally discovered something wondrous,   
something magical, a place to get all the porn he could download AND   
meet other fans of the Sailor Senshi. The internet, in a single glorious   
moment, had opened up a world to Kuso of like-minded individuals that   
posted drawings, photo-manipulations, and stories made up featuring the   
unfortunate objects of his desire. He smirked at most of the various   
renderings, knowing from his collection of blurry, amateur photos and   
tapes of news broadcasts what the senshi really looked like. Well, not   
exactly, but he knew that Mars didn't have red hair or Mercury green.   
He was proud of this fact and knew that he could rule this community.   
Yes, Kuso had found a group that he could stand out in. Kuso couldn't   
draw a straight line, or even a crooked one very well, but he was sure   
he could write. After all, it was just typing on a keyboard wasn't it?   
Kuso had found what he knew he could, what he would succeed at. Kuso   
had become so lost in his own delusions of otaku grandeur that he   
walked right into Akira, an upperclassman from Kuso's school.  
  
"Hey, look who's here, the little shit himself."  
  
Who also just happened to be the single biggest prick in school as   
a bonus. Kuso looking the way he did was a very easy target for   
harassment. Some might think much too easy a target, but then the kind   
of people like Akira weren't interested in challenge. They liked a sure   
thing. Dating a girl they knew was as loose as football player's jacket   
on a dwarf, betting on a rigged game, and fighting someone they knew   
they would have little trouble beating. Akira, along with his two usual   
cohorts, were just these people.  
  
Kuso tried to walk past them without saying a word, but besides   
being the kind of person that didn't particularly like a challenge,   
Akira was also the kind of person that didn't particularly like to be   
ignored.  
  
"Hey!" Akira said, grabbing Kuso's shoulder hard. "I'm talking to   
you, fairy."  
  
"I said leave me alone you... you... IDIOT!" Even the biggest   
coward could find courage in blind anger and desperation, if not a good   
verbal comeback. Kuso also knew that Akira wouldn't hurt him badly in a   
public place.  
  
Akira grabbed Kuso and shoved him hard into the temporary wall that   
separated the sidewalk from the construction site on the other side. He   
was, among other things, also not the type of person that let little   
things like logic and reason get in his way. Kuso fell and Akira, like   
an animal that smelled blood in the water, was about to move in for the   
kill.  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Akira turned to see a young girl with some of her friends that had   
been walking by. She was dark-haired and wearing the uniform of the TA   
Academy. "What are you going to do if I don't little girl?" Akira   
laughed.  
  
Rei fumed. She and the others were on their way to the temple for a   
meeting when she saw the scene across the street. No matter what the   
smaller had said, three bigger students ganging up on him was excessive.   
"The Kamis punish people who prey on others. If you keep up that attitude   
they may strike you dead someday." She said, figuring that if she couldn't   
scare the fools away, she could make them laugh themselves into a coma and   
give the smaller one a chance to run.  
  
Akira stared at the girl for a moment before laughter had completely   
overtaken him and his comrades. It was precisely that moment in the   
construction site when an errant jackhammer on the other side of the wall   
had sent a large chunk of pink quartz flying through the air, over the   
wall, and right into the the bully's head, knocking him out cold in mid   
laugh. The two who were with him looked at the scene, looked at each   
other, and then ran screaming for their lives.  
  
Kuso turned and looked at Rei wide-eyed. "Arigato!!!" He said,   
before picking up his new lucky stone and running off.  
  
Had Rei's jaw dropped any further out of complete and utter shock,   
it would have posed a serious danger to the ants on the sidewalk.  
  
"Rei-chan!" Usagi chastised. "If you could do that then why don't   
you do it when we're fighting monsters?!"  
  
Rei proceeded to fall flat on her face.  
  
*******  
  
When he had gotten home Kuso blew through the door like a tornado   
put before an inviting trailer park and dashed upstairs to his room.   
Putting the stone that the Kamis themselves had apparently blessed him   
with on the shelf, he hit the power button on his computer. Within   
seconds he was booted up and typed his AOL password. It was a terrific   
password, and probably the single most inventive thing Kuso had ever   
created (outside of excuses for being late for school) in the sense no   
one else's mind could have conceived of something so perverted. As the   
computer dialed up the number (or at least attempted to), Kuso changed   
from his school uniform to his casual wear and sat down just as the   
familiar "welcome" chime cheerfully greeted him. The boy didn't know   
it, but he had just been handed the Stone of Knowing, the key to every   
perverted dream he could imagine, and unceremoniously placed it next to   
a cheap, plastic model of a Dalek.  
  
The one witness to Kuso inheriting a power that could put the very   
fate of the entire world within his greedy hands was a cockroach (whom,   
for no particular reason, we shall name Bob) that was sitting on a   
bookcase and eating a piece of a bran flake it had stolen earlier. Bob   
ceased to be impressed. He had far more important things to worry about   
in his little life (which I promise we shall get to later).  
  
Kuso checked his mail and opened the text program ready to get to   
work. He had found last night, after he made his attempt at writing the   
greatest Sailor Moon fanfic of all time, that writing was somewhat more   
difficult than it first appeared. With a click of his mouse he logged   
in to the Sailor Moon fanfic archive, determined to learn how other   
writers created stories that had people worshiping them and their   
talent. Kuso found one that looked promising by Raptorman, who wrote   
himself into the story as a character who got to make out with Jupiter.   
Kuso cringed, he had considered doing the same thing himself, but now   
realized just how big an ass he'd look like if he did. He tried another,   
this time by a Mr. Thinker. Kuso read, or at least tried to read, the   
story. It looked as if the story had once been a masterpiece of literary   
genius in whatever language it was originally written in, but was then   
fed to, and spat out by one of those translator programs that could   
never get the context or sentence structure right. Kuso's head spun, and   
he decided to try again, this time opening up a story by Osker D. Kat.   
"AHHHHHH!!!" He screamed. After the boy regained some semblance of   
composure, he unsteadily crawled out from under his desk. His hands   
still shaking, he tried yet again. This time looking for one that didn't   
didn't feature gay bestiality as a theme. He opened up one by one writer   
who claimed to be the captain of a starship called the Moon Revenge.   
"What the Hell? Are ALL these guys are insane!" Kuso sighed and looked   
on, believing that he'd found the answer. These guys take on an identity,   
he thought, like a pro-wrestler. If he could just have a good identity,   
and a writing style people would like, he knew he would get the praise   
he deserved. Kuso finally found a few that didn't feature any graphic   
sex, violence, foul language, or tentacle rape. "Booooooring! Damn, this   
is harder than I thought." Kuso continued to look on.  
  
*******  
  
Meioh Setsuna, aka Sailor Pluto, aka the Guardian of Time, suddenly   
had a very bad feeling as she began to pour her usual afternoon cup of   
tea, and when the Guardian of Time has a bad feeling, it's usually cause   
for some worry. It wasn't the usual generic bad feeling, it was more   
along the lines of something going on just out of her field of vision.   
Something she could just make out out of the corner of her eye, but not   
clearly. Pluto didn't like it when something was happening under her   
nose that she didn't know about. The opaque sense of dread she had been   
feeling suddenly gave way to a very warm, soggy feeling. She looked down   
to see she had neglected to stop pouring her tea and was now standing   
in a puddle of Earl Grey. "Damn, not again."  
  
*******  
  
Kuso had finally found some stories to inspire him. The first was a   
story that featured the senshi beating tentacled demons from Hell.   
Another had the senshi being beaten by tentacled aliens from another   
galaxy, and yet another had the senshi teaming up with Sailor V to fight   
living tentacles from someplace the writer hadn't even elaborated on.   
Never mind that these stories had the young girls in question using   
language that even a real sailor would raise an eyebrow at, or that they   
had characters so two-dimensional as to make a slasher movie marathon   
look deep and thought provoking by comparison, they all kicked a lot of   
ass and didn't hold back anything unlike all those professional writers   
that wasted time with foreshadowing and characterization and good taste.   
Kuso liked movies and stories that had balls, never mind that many of   
his favorite action movies secretly made use of those very things in oh   
so subtle ways. Kuso knew that he could make his story just as bloody,   
just as graphic, just as kewl as the next guy and he was going to prove   
it to the entire fanfiction world.  
  
Bob shook his little roach head at his noisy roommate, who was   
starting to get as bad as that other thing that had just moved in. All   
day after he came home now the giant would sit in front of that big   
glowing screen and move that smaller (but still huge by cockroach   
standards) round thing making clicking noises with it. Bob considered   
moving, but decided that the food his roommate left lying around for   
him might have been worth a little discomfort. The other one, the sneaky   
bastard that never came out of hiding. That would be the one that had to   
go, Bob thought, twitching his antenna in anticipation of kicking the   
unwelcome creature out.  
  
While Bob went about his plans, Kuso (who still had no idea he had   
even one roommate, much less two) began to pace back and forth in his   
room, wondering how he should depict the Sailor Senshi, what their   
personalities should be like, and most importantly... which ones would   
be in bed together. He saw his good luck stone and picked it up,   
thinking maybe that its magic would give him some divine inspiration.  
  
It did.  
  
Kuso started slow. He took out the pictures he had collected of the   
senshi taken by various reporters, tourists, and other assorted amateurs.   
None of them were even close to being clear, but they gave him at least   
a vague idea of what they looked like. Kuso focused on each one while   
playing with small the stone in his hand. He looked intently at the   
taller one in the green skirt. Slowly, thoughts, mannerisms, ideas began   
to flow through the many layers of sediment and limestone that so many   
people were sure the boy's head was made from. He imagined her as being   
powerful, a strong fighter to be feared, but somewhat reserved and even   
domestic in her civilian life. Kuso's head bolted upright. He had just   
had his first breakthrough. There were as many theories as to where the   
senshi came from as there were stars in the sky, but now Kuso was sure   
they had lives outside the battle for justice. He was sure they had   
secret identities. Of course, nearly every hero in anime and comics had   
a secret identity, but within Kuso's normally empty head stirred   
possibilities as to what kind of people these girls really were. The one   
with the blue hair, he imagined, must be the intelligent one. Kuso could   
somehow see it in the picture that she was the one that was by far best   
at school. They were schoolgirls in real life. Kuso leapt to his   
computer and began typing. He was on fire now and tapping up a storm on   
his keyboard (much to his roommate's incredible annoyance) and would   
soon have what even he couldn't have expected... characters more   
developed than ever seen before in the realm of fanfiction, although   
unbeknownst to him, none of it was really his own creation.  
  
*******  
  
Miles away, on the summit of a hill upon which stands the Hikawa   
Shrine, the very girls in question were discussing the usual things.  
  
"Demons?" Nearly everyone said at once.  
  
"That's right." Ami replied. "From the research I've been doing as   
to the stability of the dimensional fabric, it will be easier to cross   
between dimensions now than it has been in nearly a century."  
  
"Does this mean what I think it does?" Makoto asked sullenly.  
  
"If there is anyone out there that is waiting for a chance to   
invade our world, now will probably be the time to do it." Artemis   
said.  
  
"Not just enemies, but mages will also use this opportunity to   
summon demons and spirits. If any of them get loose from their masters,   
or are used against others as weapons, then we may have to be ready to   
get involved." Luna continued.  
  
Rei sighed. "It's probably going to mean a lot more calls here for   
purifications and blessings. I better let grampa and Yuuichirou know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
Rei almost jumped. "G... grampa!" Rei wondered just how much he   
had heard.  
  
"I came to tell you that your friend Setsuna is here." Grandfather   
Hino said, stepping out of the doorway and letting the young lady   
through.  
  
"S... Setsuna-san?"  
  
"Did I come at a bad time?" Setsuna asked with all innocence.  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow at the obvious pun, whether it was intentional   
on Setsuna's part or not. "No, we were right about to get in touch with   
you and the others."  
  
"Ah, girl talk. I'll go and make you young ladies some tea then and   
get out of your way." The old man said, although getting a very healthy   
look at Setsuna as he left. It was very rare that someone even more   
attractive than his granddaughter's usual friends should show up, and he   
made every attempt to make them feel welcome. He had no illusions,   
though, but sometimes the mere presence of such an incredibly beautiful   
girl could, as he'd once heard in a movie, put some step in an old man's   
stride.  
  
Back in the den, the others made room around the table as Setsuna   
sat down.  
  
"By your comments, Rei-chan, I assume you already know that   
something is amiss."  
  
"Only what Ami has told us so far." Rei began. "About the fabric   
between dimensions being in a weakened state."  
  
Setsuna was surprised by this news, but didn't show it. She was   
sometimes privy to knowledge of what was to come, but rarely did she   
know specific causes of the events. Her previous self thinking Sailor   
Saturn was the one who threatened to destroy the world, when it was in   
fact the being who inhabiting the girl's body, was a good example, but   
there was no need to tell the other girls this fact.  
  
Usagi was also surprised, as she was distracted throughout the   
conversation and had thought they were talking about some other kind of   
fabric demons used. She hid her surprise as well, seeing no need to give   
Rei any more ammo if they got into a fight over something.  
  
"I assume knowing this that you have been preparing for something   
to happen." Setsuna finally said. "I came to tell you that I feel the   
approach of that something."  
  
The other senshi fell silent at those words.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Minako asked.  
  
"Specifically, no." Setsuna replied. "I can't even be sure if it's   
related to the current state of the dimensional fabric. What I do know   
is that a convergence is approaching. A nexus where the future of our   
entire world may hang in the balance and a single act could mean   
salvation or destruction for us all."  
  
"Hehe... No pressure there, right guys?" Minako said, sweatdropping.  
  
*******  
  
Kuso continued to write as the sun went down, and would most likely   
continue to write after his bedtime. He had already worked out what he   
thought were extremely clever names for each of the characters.   
Sailormoon herself was now Tsukino Usagi, whose name really meant   
"Rabbit of the Moon", and even Tuxedo Kamen, who's secret identity,   
Mamoru Chiba, meant "Earth Protector". Kuso couldn't imagine where all   
this brilliant inspiration was coming from, and didn't care. Now that   
he had his cast ready, he now needed a story. This is the point where,   
regrettably for the boy, the Stone of Knowing had reached its limits as   
a magical talisman. It could provide a user that knew how to wield it   
information on the thoughts and lives of nearly any living being on   
Earth, but for all its immense ability, it was completely powerless in   
the face of writer's block. It could relay only what was, for the   
ability to create something new was a gift sentient life forms alone   
possessed. Kuso finally decided that he needed a monster, the only   
question would be, "what kind?"  
  
*******  
  
Akira staggered home after waking up, cold, alone, and bruised on   
the sidewalk. Bad enough that his head was killing him, but he had   
footprints along the length of his back. "Damn that little shit, I'm   
going to make that bastard pay so badly..."  
  
Akira's angry mumblings didn't go unnoticed, as one particularly   
rowdy demon was looking for something to help him find a way into the   
Earth realm. Emotions like anger, hate, frustration, and resentment   
were always good to start with, and shone like beacons to demons   
looking for a host in this world. Akira had all four to spare. With   
one mighty push, the demon forced its way through the fabric of reality   
like a pervert through the fabric of a girl's panties and was   
immediately inside Akira's head. Akira's face twisted into a frightening   
parody of itself, and instantly the boy had become a japanese Mr. Hyde.  
The demon looked about and took in its new surroundings and decided it   
needed two things. Food and girls, in that order. It knew from Akira's   
memories where his little black book was, but the food was closer.   
Popping a beer and some junk food, it got ready for its first night out   
in a century. While a century may seem like a small speck of time to a   
creature which was nearly eternal, demons were particularly randy   
creatures and any span of time between instances of rape and murder for   
them was usually far too long.  
  
*******  
  
Amazingly, at the very moment Akira was having his mind invaded by   
a demon, Kuso had the perfect idea for a monster and whom it should be   
based on. Kuso began typing again, and began the story with a completely   
worthless ass that was taken over by a demon. Kuso liked that idea, and   
typed some more. Kuso thought for a moment about what kind of monster   
this would be, and how it would attack. Drawing a blank (except for a   
vague impression of food and beer that he couldn't quite explain), he   
decided to work on what the senshi might be doing right now while the   
threat of the monster loomed behind them. This was one instance where   
Kuso's imagination was more than adequately prepared to take over for   
boring reality.  
  
*******  
  
As Setsuna left, the remaining senshi decided there was little to   
do but wait and be ready for whatever trouble happened. It was getting   
dark and most of the senshi had decided to go home. It was at that very   
moment that the other side of the Stone of Knowing's power began to make   
itself known. Although the stone could not allow anyone but the most   
experienced and talented mages to control everything a person did, it   
could very easily influence them. Any amateur could very gently nudge   
them in a certain direction.  
  
"Ami-chan..." Makoto began. "I have a test coming up tomorrow and   
I think I might need some help."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I know this is last minute, but do you think you could come   
over tonight and help me."  
  
Mind you, that you have all just witnessed the very moment in this   
tale where reality itself as the Sailor Senshi knows it begins to   
collapse in on them. Makoto asking Ami for help on a test she knew to be   
a lost cause the night before she had to take it, and imposing on a   
friend in the process. It is a very small thing forced, or should I say   
nudged, upon her that gives a premise for what is coming. It is a small,   
tiny act out of her usual character, but remember that even the Roman   
Empire didn't fall all at once. It started one, small, tiny bit at a   
time.  
  
"I... would have to tell my mother, but yes. I would be happy to   
help you Mako-chan." Ami replied, although even she didn't know exactly   
why she seemed to look so forward to that night so much.  
  
"Usagi-chan, would you mind staying over too tonight?" Rei asked.   
"I could use some help... ah... making some preparations." Rei as well,   
didn't seem to know why she wanted to be with Usagi so much all of a   
sudden.  
  
"I'll help too Rei!" Minako cheered. "OW! Artemis!"  
  
"You have a test too, young lady." The white cat replied. "You go   
home and go to bed early."  
  
"Hai... hai... I'm going already."  
  
My friends, the stage has now been set, and any out one there   
who has ever read a lemon fic will probably know exactly how these   
particular scenarios will turn out. Well... maybe not exactly.  
  
*******  
  
Kuso hammered at the keys of his keyboard like an otaku possessed.   
He had come up with something he was very proud of... a plot twist.  
  
Meanwhile, way over on what he considered to be his side of the   
room, Cockroach Bob was nursing a headache. Both his roommates seemed   
to be in rare form tonight.  
  
*******  
  
On the bus ride home, Makoto had felt an increasing desire to be   
near Ami. Not simply with her, but close to her. Makoto tried to avoid   
staring at her friend, but couldn't help herself. With every passing   
moment, Makoto found herself focusing more and more of how pretty the   
girl was. Her eyes, her hair, the slight, but cute body she had.  
  
"Something wrong Mako-chan?"  
  
"Ah...wha???" Makoto stammered. "No... nothing. Nothing at all. I   
guess I'm just worried about the test."  
  
Ami smiled. "That's okay, it's perfectly natural."  
  
Makoto felt butterflies in her stomach. She was afraid of what she   
knew she was feeling. The last time she felt it was with her sempai,   
and even then it wasn't as compelling as it was now. Makoto felt as if   
she needed to be with Ami, and couldn't think of a single reason why.   
When the others had thought that she had fallen for Haruka-san, they   
asked whether she had "changed her choice". Makoto now wondered if she   
or anyone else really had a choice in the matter. She wondered if   
anyone could really choose who they... who they could... Makoto couldn't   
even finish the thought in her head.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Ami asked, again shaking Makoto out of her thoughts.   
"This is our stop, isn't it?"  
  
"W... what? Oh yeah.... sorry."  
  
Upon entering the apartment, Ami paused and took in something   
heavenly. "That... wow. That smells so good."  
  
"It's just stew, but I put it on before school and let it slow   
simmer all day and..."  
  
"Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hmmm? Wha...AAAHHH?!?!"  
  
Makoto didn't even have time to react as Ami grabbed the taller   
girl in an embrace and pressed her lips to her own. Ami let her hands   
move across and embrace Makoto's body, across her back, her shoulders,   
letting her hands ravish the back of Makoto as her arms pulled the   
brunette as close to her as humanly possible. Ami would have pulled   
them together until they became a single person if she could. Ami had   
been so alone for so much of her life, but Makoto was even more so not   
even having parents as she did. Ami let the strength in her legs ebb,   
and the two were dragged in their embrace onto the sofa where Ami's   
hands continued their wanderings across Makoto's body. Ami nuzzled   
Makoto, laying gentle pecks on the nape of the girl's neck and face.  
  
Makoto decided she'd have to make stew more often.  
  
*******  
  
Rei had convinced Usagi to stay to help her with preparations and   
such, but in reality she simply wanted to spend some time alone with   
her. Rei didn't know where the feelings she was now experiencing came   
from, but there they were they in spite of every conscious attempt to   
pretend they weren't. She had found herself becoming more and more   
attracted to Usagi. Everything about the blond seemed to captivate Rei's   
attention, from the way she moved to the way she talked. The way the two   
streamers of hair (which Rei found increasingly adorable) trailed behind   
her, to the when she inhaled and her chest would press against the   
inside of her uniform. Rei found herself focusing more on Usagi that her   
chanting, which was a dangerous thing because one could easily summon   
something unintended. Rei broke off her chanting for a minute under the   
pretense on needing rest.  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Nothing." Rei looked at the sacred flames burning. They cast a   
light that gave the dark room a warm and serene feel. "Usagi-chan, where   
do you think we'll all be in ten years? Twenty?"  
  
"Hmmm... I guess I'll be with Mamo-chan by then in a warm home."  
  
Rei twitched a bit, then caught herself. She couldn't be feeling   
jealousy, could she? Not over Mamoru. Not in that way, she thought.  
  
"I don't know if we'll have Chibi-Usa-chan by then. Maybe not even   
until Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"That's... that's a really long time to wait to have children   
Usagi."  
  
Usagi laughed out loud at the comment. Rei somehow found the sound   
to be both grating and pleasing at the same time. She smiled, and   
suddenly found Usagi's head leaning against her shoulder. Rei felt   
like her insides had just done a somersault.  
  
"The fire looks so peaceful Rei-chan, always moving. Like watching   
a river. Is that what people call "zen", when you have that peaceful   
feeling looking at something like that?"  
  
"Well, I guess in a way." That was unusually deep for Usagi, Rei   
thought, as she put an arm around Usagi.  
  
Usagi responded by cuddling more into Rei's shoulder. Rei reached   
and gently held Usagi's hand in her own. There were no more words   
exchanged that night between the two girls. Both slowly, easily, lost   
themselves to what they had been feeling since early that night. Rei   
kissed Usagi on the forehead, feeling how imperceptively soft the girl's   
hair was. Usagi smiled and cuddled more with Rei, kissing her gently on   
the lips. The two girls began to hug and touch and kiss each other more   
and more until finally Rei let the shinto robe slide off her shoulders.   
She kneeled in front of Usagi, uncovered from the waste up, as if   
basking in Usagi's radiance like a warm glow that would rival the fire   
itself in beauty and warmth. Usagi laid a finger on Rei's shoulder and   
let it trail down her body, between her breasts. Usagi quickly   
proceeded to unbutton her own blouse while Rei patiently knelt and   
watched, captivated by the girl's innocent beauty.  
  
In most circumstances the Kamis, the ancient and revered gods of   
Japan, might have become somewhat offended at two people getting it on   
in a shrine devoted to them. However, in this particular case, the   
Kamis were far too busy passing around a bucket of celestial popcorn   
and enjoying the show to be very offended by much of anything.  
  
Outside the shrine, Luna had grown tired and impatient waiting for   
Usagi and decided to peek in on the two through a small hole in the   
paper door. Luna's mouth fell open, and in total shock she staggered   
away. Her mind tried to digest the information her eyes had provided   
for her and got mental indigestion in the process. Luna shook her head   
for a moment. "I... I suppose... if they really feel that way about each   
other, it's... it's not so bad." Luna said to herself. "It could be   
worse after all."  
  
Murphy's Law was in full effect that night. It got worse.  
  
"Hi Luna!" A cheery voice called out.  
  
Luna turned to see Chibi-Usa running up the stairs to the temple.  
  
"I came to return this plate to Rei-chan, and find Usagi." The   
young girl said. "Is she and Rei in the shrine now? Ikkoku-mama has   
dinner ready and Usagi still hasn't come back home."  
  
Luna's heart stopped. Before she could lie and say Rei was out, a   
moan that sounded suspiciously like Rei's voice emitted from the shrine.  
  
"What's happening Luna, is Rei alright?" Chibi-Usa asked, trying   
to make her way past Luna.  
  
"N... NO!" The cat cried. "Err... I mean, yes, she's fine, but   
she's in a... a very deep trance. It really isn't the right time   
Chibi-Usa-chan. If you leave the plate here I'll tell Rei you brought   
it when she's finished her... ah... meditation. And tell Ikkoku-san...   
err... that Usagi will be sleeping over." Luna sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh... okay Luna." She said and put the plate on the floor next to   
the cat. "Bye-bye!"  
  
Luna sighed, thinking what a close one that had been as another   
moan, this time Usagi's, drifted from the inside of the shrine. Luna   
sweatdropped. She'd had half a mind to burst in on them and tell them   
to get a room when she saw Mamoru approaching.  
  
"Ah, Luna!" The young man said. "I came to see Usagi, are she and   
Rei inside?"  
  
Luna sighed.  
  
Mamoru walked past Luna before she could concoct a story, opened   
the door to the shrine, and saw Rei and Usagi in each-other's arms...   
and legs. Upon seeing Mamoru and Luna they both blushed and tried to   
smile innocently.  
  
Luna quietly sat, wondering just what would happen now. She   
imagined Usagi and Mamoru breaking up forever and never wanting to see   
each other again. Poor Chibi-Usa would never be born, and the future   
of Crystal Tokyo would be destroyed forever.  
  
"Usako... Rei-chan." Mamoru said, as he smiled and proceeded to   
take his own shirt off.  
  
Luna fell backwards, her brain going completely numb from a   
complete lack of rationality while one of the Kamis went for some   
more celestial popcorn.  
  
*******  
  
Somewhere in the darkest reaches of the Netherworld, the demon   
known as Grim lounged in his lava whirlpool enjoying the heat. As he   
sat and enjoyed the heat, as well as the quiet solitude, a thought   
drifted through his head, which was somewhat rare for Grim. With the   
weakening of the dimensional fabric being what it was, most of Grim's   
friends were out of town doing whatever for every Tom, Dick, and Harry   
Potter with a magic wand. Grim smiled to himself. It was a fact that   
every demon in the netherworld had a "call name" that, when uttered as   
part of an incantation by a summoner, could be used to breach the   
dimensional fabric and draw him to the location of that summoner. Grim   
laughed out loud and realized how incredibly lucky that the call name   
that could summon him... "Ahgadumercaryaimagonaexpalod", which meant   
something wholly rude in demon speak, was something so innocuously   
nonsensical in any other language that no human would ever think to   
even try it, much less decipher it in an incantation.  
  
Again, fate has a rather twisted sense of humor, as Ami continued   
her fondling, kissing, and touching of the now bound and helpless   
Makoto. The brunette, brought to the edge of her limits where unreleased   
pleasure almost caused her to fall unconscious, finally cried out at   
the top of her lungs...  
  
"OhGodMercuryI'mgonnaexplode!!!"  
  
Reality itself folded like a pair of trousers and Grim suddenly   
found himself in Makoto's kitchen standing next to a simmering pot of   
stew. "What the Hell?" Grim looked about in confusion, and saw two   
things of immediate interest. One, that there were no circles or runes   
of either protection or binding to control or restrain him, and two...   
that there were two girls on the sofa completely oblivious to his   
presence. "Shit! Goddamn wiccans, they probably scream out incantations   
in their sleep too." Grim looked at the scene and considered staying to   
watch (or get involved), but knew he'd have a limited opportunity to   
get home before his own dinner time. Grim decided to teach the damn   
dirty humans a lesson before he left, though, and dropped a small hand   
grenade (which he'd been saving since the Vietnam War for his parents'   
anniversary party) into the pot of stew. "Sweet dreams, you turds."  
  
Makoto looked at Ami, who was snuggling on her chest. "Did you   
hear something?"  
  
Before Ami could raise her mouth from Makoto's breast to answer,   
Makoto's pot of stew unwittingly proceeded to follow through on Makoto   
earlier threat, and exploded.  
  
*******  
  
Kuso had found something for nearly everybody to do now except for   
Sailor Venus. He decided now was the time for his plot twist. Kuso had   
been a fan of Sailor V even before Sailor Moon. Hell, he'd first heard   
of Sailor V even before the damn company started licensing her image   
(without her permission he suspected). Kuso decided Sailor V, whom he   
pretty much knew for a fact was now known as Sailor Venus, got some   
solo action.  
*******  
  
Minako, having a track record only slightly better than Usagi's   
when it came to being on time for anything, had missed the bus. She was   
forced to walk hom with Artemis, who had draped himself over her   
shoulder. As her attention drifted from one subject to another, she   
paid little mind to the large, hulking creature that was walking on the   
other side of the street. The creature however, once Akira, took full   
notice of Minako.  
  
"Hey baby! Wanna see my tentacle?!"  
  
Minako stopped dead in her tracks, slowly she turned, with the   
full intention of giving the pervert a piece of her mind that he was   
obviously lacking. When Minako turned, however, there was no sign of   
the her verbal assailant.  
  
"Look out!" Artemis cried.  
  
Minako looked up and saw the monster bearing down on her. She   
dodged and just missed being in the spot the beast had landed. "Wh...   
what the heck are you?!"  
  
"I'm in town with a few days to kill, baby." The hideous creature   
responded. Although it still looked vaguely human, it was malformed and   
twisted in nightmarish ways. "Wanna ride my wild baloney pony?"  
  
Minako cringed. The only thing, in her mind, worse than a demon   
was a perverted demon. One could say whatever they wanted about any of   
the enemies they'd had to deal with in the past, but at least none of   
them had ever employed creatures like the one before her now. Minako   
had her wand in her hand, but saw that a few people had stopped to look   
at what was going on. Minako decided to give the creature what it   
wanted. "How 'bout we go someplace a little more private big boy?"   
Minako said, as she skipped off and over a wall.  
  
The demon grinned from ear to ear (literally). In nearly two   
thousand years of visiting the Earth Realm, this was the first time a   
girl had ever made an offer. "I don't mind a public show baby, but if   
you wanna play follow the leader, well then hey!" It said, kicking its   
bulk into high gear and giving chase.  
  
Venus ran for all her worth. There was an old building scheduled   
for demolition just a few blocks away where she could take care of the   
creature in private.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Artemis cried. "Call the other Sailor Senshi!"  
  
"Hahaha!" It wasn't a happy laugh, but one that usually came from   
Minako when she was about to say something she knew nobody else wanted   
to hear. "I... kinda left my communicator at home."  
  
"WHAT! Minako-chan!"  
  
"We haven't faced an enemy in months Artemis! I was going to start   
carrying it again! I swear!"  
  
"That does us a lot of good now." The cat said. "What are we...   
WAHHH!"  
  
Minako tossed her partner up to a low tree branch. "Run back to   
Rei's and tell her what's happening!"  
  
Artemis didn't like leaving Minako, and especially didn't like   
leaving her when something like what just ran by was chasing her. He   
knew she was right though, and ran with all possible speed.  
  
Although Minako could hardly hold a candle to Haruka in foot   
speed, she was no slouch and now appreciated her many times spent mad   
dashing to school like Usagi. She could hear the creature gaining, but   
what it had in raw power it lost in agility and nimbleness. Minako   
vaulted another wall and was onto the property of the old apartment   
building set to be demolished. She hurdled the yellow tape warnings to   
stay away. All the doorways and first floor windows were boarded, but   
with a grace she rarely showed other than when it was most needed, she   
leapt, climbed, and scrambled up to the second floor balcony and was in   
the building where she knew she could keep her pursuer running around   
until the other senshi arrived. Once she had made her way into the   
second floor hallway, out of site of either her attacker or any   
witnesses, she pulled out her wand.  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER... MAKE UP!!!"  
  
In a flash of golden light, Minako had become Sailor Venus. She   
was now confident she could handle the creature if she had to, which   
was indeed fortunate because he was now standing before her at the   
other end of the hall.  
  
"You're pretty fast, but so am I when I slim down." Akira looked   
more human now than before. No doubt the creature had become a more   
reasonable size for the added speed and agility. The demon possessing   
Akira was quite experienced at chasing girls, and relished what it   
believed would be its first time with a genuine Sailor Senshi. It's   
face contorting into a monstrous and fearsome visage of its former self,   
he lunged at the girl before him, growing and gaining speed as he went.  
  
Venus tried to dodge, but the terrain she had hoped to be to her   
advantage now proved to work against her. She found she had nowhere to   
maneuver in the hallway and with no time to charge her attack. Before   
she could think of a plan, she was taken right off her feet and knocked   
clear across to the other end of the hall. Venus's vision blurred, she   
saw the stairs to her right and lunged just as the creature crashed into   
the spot where she had been. Venus half rolled, half collapsed down the   
stairs into the lobby, where she knew she'd at least have some room to   
maneuver. Shaking off the pain from her bruises, she got to her feet   
and brought her extended arm around just as the creature leapt at her.  
  
"CRESCENT... BEAM!!!"  
  
The golden yellow beam lanced in a devastating arc as she brought   
her arm around, hitting the creature in its shoulder. Although it had   
hit, it had not hit with its full power, and the monster was able to   
fight through the assault, slamming into Venus and knocking her down in   
a daze. As the hideous creature, more and more mutated with every   
passing minute, loomed over Sailor Venus, its bulge began to break   
through the fabric of its trousers. A monstrous, tentacle-like phallus   
emerged from the creature's midsection with an enormously distended sac   
hanging and swaying beneath it, filled with pulsating, sticky fluid   
ready to pour out and drench its seemingly helpless victim when it had   
finished with her. The problem that most demons don't realize though,   
when attempting to rape a young girl hero, is that it is generally a   
very bad idea to loom over said heroine with your giant swaying ball   
sac when said heroine is wearing high heels and her legs have not yet   
been adequately secured. What happened next was foreseeable (as well   
as being far too painful to even be adequately described), and the   
Akira-demon let out a tearful, high-pitched cry that could be heard   
halfway across Tokyo.  
  
*******  
  
"Damn!" Kuso cried out. "What the hell was that? Some woman must   
be practicing a role in the opera or some shit." Kuso went up and   
closed his window to keep any more auditory distractions from bothering   
him or his writing. Kuso continued typing undisturbed. He had very much   
considered letting the demon have some more fun with Venus, but decided   
anything he had based on that flaming asshole, Akira, didn't deserve   
such a magnificent honor. Kuso smiled as his favorite senshi went to   
work on the monster and laughed maniacally when he imagined his own   
nemesis being on the receiving end.  
  
*******  
  
"NOGOODECCHIBASTARDHENTAISONOFABITCHCRESCENTBEAM!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Getting a second wind fueled by a combination of adrenaline and   
pure unbridled rage, Venus now chased the demon with a demonic fervor   
of her own. She shouted every curse word, english, japanese, and even   
a few german ones she'd picked up from a rowdy exchange student in   
England as she blasted away at the Akira-demon with every attack in her   
arsenal.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!" The demon continued to scream as it was being   
mercilessly hammered by elemental fury. "Get away from me you crazy   
bitch!!!"  
  
"DIIIIE!!!"  
  
"Alright, that's it, now you asked for it!!!" The demon lunged at   
Venus with his primary weapon, which had now grown teeth and looked very   
hungry.  
  
"VENUS... LOVE ME... CHAIN!!!"  
  
The Akira-demon had learned it's second lesson of the night, and   
that was that there was a very severe drawback in one's primary weapon   
being the same as one's primary reproductive organ.  
  
"YEEEEEAAAAAARRRGH!!!" The demon-half of the creature, at this   
point and time, had had more than enough. "That's it... I'm out of here.   
I don't care if you bastards here have a clearance sale on virgins! YOU   
HEAR ME?!?! I'M OUTTA HERE!!!" And with that, the demon left a a very   
bruised Akira, who fell unconscious on the floor and would wake up the   
next day with some very sore parts and no clue how he'd gotten there.   
Minako sighed, and went to look for a phone to call Rei.  
  
*******  
  
Ami and Makoto hadn't been having what many might consider a very   
good day. After Makoto's stove exploded, the fire department came and   
evacuated the building. Ami and Makoto were now sitting in the living   
room of Ami's house still covered in bits of dried stew.  
  
"I can't believe it. Right in your own apartment?" Mrs. Mizuno   
said, serving the two girls some tea and cookies. "You both must have   
been terrified. Are you sure you're both all right?"  
  
"Well, it kinda took us by surprise, but we're fine... I just don't   
have a place to stay tonight."  
  
"I told Mako-chan she could stay with us, is it okay mother?"  
  
"Of course it is dear. I'll have the guest room ready by the time   
you both get cleaned up."  
  
"If it's all right, mother, I don't think either of us wants to   
sleep alone tonight."  
  
"Oh, that's quite all right. I'll have dinner ready for you both by   
the time you clean up then."  
  
"Thank you Mizuno-san." Makoto said with a bow. "I really   
appreciate you letting me stay the night."  
  
"Think nothing of it, Ami's friends are always welcome here." Mrs.   
Mizuno, said as she got up to put a TV dinner in the microwave. She was   
glad Ami at least had friends now. She had become increasingly worried   
about her daughter in recent years in spite of her academic abilities.  
  
Ami and Makoto made their way to the bathroom and began to undress.   
Both tried to be inconspicuous in looking at each other, but there was   
some blushing and eyes made. Ami and Makoto each got a washcloth and   
took turns with the bar of soap. Ami lathered up her own cloth, and   
began to slowly let it glide across her arm leaving little trails of   
suds to glisten in the light. Makoto watched intently, spreading some   
soap across her own body in the process. Makoto started at her   
shoulders and worked her way down her arms, squeezing her breasts   
together slightly. Ami looked on, touching herself.  
  
"I think I might need some help with my back, Ami-chan." Makoto   
said, turning around.  
  
Ami looked to toward the door. Her heart was pounding, both from   
the sight of Makoto's body and the knowledge of what would happen if   
her mother were to walk in with extra towels. She moved to Makoto and   
stated to rub her back, gently, caressing the girl so softly. Makoto's   
breathing deepened slightly as Ami's hands moved across her body. Ami   
teased Makoto for a few moments with just touching her back, but when   
she saw Makoto was getting more and more aroused, she moved her hands   
forward and started to gently massage Makoto's breasts. Makoto began   
to touch herself lower, the feeling was breathing harder and harder   
now, and began to make little noises under her breath. She tried to   
remain quite, lest Ami's mother hear them, but she had never been in   
involved in anything even close to what she was experiencing now. She   
was losing control of her body, losing herself to her feelings.  
  
"A... Ami-chan..."  
  
*******  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I swear, I never thought that kinda crap would happen to me   
in my life."  
  
Grim was sitting at the local Neatherworld bar. Having just related   
his story to his friend, he sipped another pint.  
  
"Wow, and they were just doing it? Right there?"  
  
"Yup. I figured they musta been wiccans and they were screaming   
incantations out or something."  
  
"Uhh... I don't think Japan has any wiccans, Grim."  
  
"Well, whatever the hell they were, they wrecked my whole damn   
night. And now I have to get a new hand-grenade for my parents'   
anniversary."  
  
"A hand-grenade?"  
  
"Yeah, to hide in their cake."  
  
Fen stared at his friend for a moment. "Grim, why in Hell would   
you hide a grenade in your parents' anniversary cake?"  
  
"Cause I don't have the cash lying around for a nuclear weapon."  
  
"Oh, well then, that makes total sense." Fen said, shaking his head.   
He decided to let the subject drop. "Well, maybe you have problems like   
these my friend, but not me." I'm two thousand years old and I'v never   
had a problem with people guessing my last name, and I never will, so   
help me if my name isn't Fen Juptachanailuvyusomuch." Fen said, and   
proceeded to disappear into thin air.  
  
Grim, not even batting an eyelash, simply reached over and swiped   
his friend's drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it.  
  
*******  
  
Ami and Makoto both came running out in their bath towels.  
  
"Mother! What happened? We heard you scream all the way from the   
bathroom."  
  
"N... nothing, Ami-chan. I was drying the dishes and.. and... I   
just saw a rat and was startled. That's all. Nothing to worry about."   
Mrs. Mizuno was hardly going to tell her daughter that a demon had just   
jumped out of her sink, asked her if she'd "clean off his rolling pin",   
and then proceeded to fly out the window. She'd made a decision that   
moment to seriously cut back her hours working at the hospital.  
  
*******  
  
At the Hikawa Shrine, Artemis ran for all his worth, leaping up   
the steps to the temple two, even three at a time. He neither stopped   
nor paused, his heart pounding and his legs aching. Every second some   
new and more despicable scenario played out in his mind over what the   
creature would do to his poor Minako. He ran until he finally came to   
the shrine, passing Luna in on the way and straight for the door to   
where he knew Rei was.  
  
"Artemis, wait!!!" Luna cried. "Minako-chan called! She..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAH!!!" Artemis had just seen a scenario even he wouldn't   
have thought of.  
  
*******  
  
The next day found Setsuna and the other senshi, and Mamoru, in   
the den of Rei's home. Grandfather Hino, once again, was off making tea.   
All the girls relayed to the Guardian of Time the events that had   
happened the previous night... minus certain details.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Minako exclaimed. "You two weren't hurt at   
all?"  
  
Makoto shrugged. "Niether of us was in a direct line with the   
kitchen. We were both covered in stew though. I... ah.. had to stay at   
Ami's last night while the fire department evacuated the rest of my   
building."  
  
"How terrible!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
  
"Ahhh... it was okay. Ami's a very good host." Makoto said, though   
Ami blushed for some reason that the others could only guess at.  
  
"And while all this was going on, you were fighting a monster,   
Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Hai, it wasn't that powerful, and it didn't seem like a very   
likely scout for an invasion force." Minako said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Setsuna asked. Something was going on, she   
thought. Ami's and Makoto's slightly odd behavior could be written off   
by their experiance last night, but she also noticed that Rei, Mamoru,   
and Usagi seemed to be slightly uncomfortable, to say nothing of Luna   
and Artemis.  
  
"Errr... it seemed like it had.. ahh... other things... on its   
mind."  
  
"I see." Setsuna replied. "Well, it seems that the weakening of the   
dimensional fabric has passed, so we would appear to be out of danger.   
Are you all sure that nothing else happened last night out of the   
ordinary?"  
  
Everyone else in the room except Chibi-Usa shook their heads in   
perfectly synchronized unison. Setsuna cocked an eyebrow while sipping   
her tea. She resisted the urge to grab one of them and shake the truth   
out, as a guest in Rei's home that would have demonstrated extremely   
poor manners.  
  
"What about the feeling you had been having, Setsuna-san?" Rei   
asked, desperate to change the suject. "You said the very fate of the   
world as we knew it was at stake!"  
  
"That's... very hard to explain." Setsuna said. "The feeling had   
been growing increasingly powerful last night. It was as though I was   
standing and watching as all of you were tied to a set of railroad   
tracks, and the train was getting closer, and closer."  
  
"How horrible!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed.  
  
"What happened next?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Well, that's the thing." Setsuna continued. "In a single moment,   
for no reason I can fathom, the sense of doom and destruction simply...   
vanished."  
  
"Vanished?"  
  
"Yes, as though the train that had been baring down upon you all   
had simply derailed and crashed harmlessly on the side. I have no   
explanation for it. I only wish that I knew what kind of power could   
have intervened on our behalf."  
  
*******  
  
Flashback to late previous night...  
  
Kuso had finally finished his masterpiece. A tale of the Sailor   
Senshi the likes of which no one had ever seen before. He thought for   
sure that this would have the entire fan community mailing him with   
praise over what a cool story it was, and most importantly, what a cool   
writer he was. In reality, the following things would happen. Four   
people would write back commenting on the atrocious spelling and typos,   
one would tell him what an ass he was to think he could know any more   
about the senshi that anyone else, and one person, a student of Juuban   
Junior High School, would recognize the secret identity names of the   
Sailor Senshi. Remembering having seen the senshi once, and what the   
girls in his former class and their friends looked like, he would make   
the connection. It wouldn't happen immediately, but it would eventually   
happen. The secret identities of the Sailor Senshi would be exposed to   
the world and none of the senshi nor any of their families would ever   
be safe again. The information would be used by those who wanted to   
blackmail or destroy them and the senshi would be no more, forced into   
hiding, and eventually hunted and massacred by their many enemies.   
Without the senshi, the Earth would be unprepared to deal with the next   
invasion, and the human race itself would be gone from the universe   
forever.  
  
That is, of course, had Kuso ever managed to submit his story.  
  
Cockroach Bob had finally had all he could take from both his   
roommates. He decided to do what he'd been planning and kill the more   
annoying one that just moved in. Bob suspected that the tapping Kuso   
was doing was a means of communication as the other one always responded   
to it. Bob entered the domain of his enemy, a giant beige building   
tucked away under Kuso's desk. Bob climbed up the multitude of levels,   
and finally came upon the chamber of the coward. Whatever creature lived   
inside inside the metal casing never came out. It's only connection to   
the outside world seemed to be some wires going through the air-tight   
compartment and the annoying little chattering sound it made. The roach   
noticed some markings on the case, but couldn't read japanese, so didn't   
concern himself with them. Bob had no idea how anything could live that   
way, but he was going to put a stop to it. He had figured that even if   
he couldn't get inside the indestructible metal shell, he could cut off   
the life support of the noisy creature. Little by little Bob began to   
chew on what he believed to be the life support hose of his hated enemy.   
What it was, in fact, was the power supply for a computer hard drive   
that made a feint noise as it scanned the disc, almost inaudible to   
humans, but immensely annoying to cockroaches.  
  
Just as Kuso was ready to submit the story that would end human   
life forever, which was poorly formatted on top of everything else, a   
power surge caused by a damaged wire would destroy all the data on   
Kuso's hard drive. Kuso's roommates, both of them, were now dead, but   
the sacrifice would not be in vain. Although there would be no memorial   
to his name, or song of his story, the small creature we have come to   
know as Cockroach Bob would be known by the Gods and fate itself as the   
one who saved the entire human race from complete extermination.  
  
Sailor Pluto would never know just how small the power that   
interfered on their behalf was.  
  
THE END  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Well, this is it. You have reached the end of my first ever lemon fic.   
If you were expecting something a lot more pornographic, well, sorry   
to disappoint you. This was about the story and characters all along.   
The sex was only in service of the story (really!). Originally this   
was going to be an R rated "Lime" fic, but I eventually just decided   
to cut loose with it and have some fun. Lemme know what you think.  
  
All comments may be sent to...  
  
zefmann9901@aol.com  
  
My website, containing other examples of my work, may be found at...  
http://www.geocities.com/captainzman/sailormoon  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Translation Notes:  
  
Otaku is a somewhat derogatory term that means "superfan", or "fanboy".   
It's used to describe fans that are just a little too into their   
favorite anime, comic, or whatever the same way fanboy is over here in   
the states.  
  
Although many modern apartments and homes in Japan have western styled   
bathrooms, it is still quite common to see more traditional bathrooms   
around. With these, you first wash and rinse yourself off, then get   
into the tub to soak in the hot water. These baths are usually big   
enough for more than one person and large public baths are still fairly   
common.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks go to...  
  
Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Studio Chikashitsu, Mountain Dew, VKLL,   
Pioneer, and Macintosh Computers (think different), and my loyal pre-  
reader Aerojohn 


End file.
